


【坤农】家规森严（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】家规森严（R）

陈立农哆嗦了两下差点都没办法顺利扣好安全带。  
因为体内那个震动的东西实在是要了他的命了。  
蔡徐坤从日本带回来的纪念品和之前玩过的普通粉色小球跳蛋不一样，这个白色的小玩意儿呈海螺状一旦放进去陈立农根本没办法在不用手的情况下把它弄出来，反而光是坐在那里括约肌稍微一用力就感觉它往更深处滑去，那震得尾骨都酥酥麻麻的感觉让陈立农没办法好好坐在座位上，想翘起二郎腿让自己舒服点时感觉跳蛋又沿着湿滑的肠壁挪动了一下吓得他动也不是不动也不是，从酒吧走出来到坐到车上这前后不到五分钟生生被折腾出一额头的汗。  
偏偏陈立农的身体还敏感得紧，这不上不下的快感一点点地蚕食着他的理智，忍不住溢出的喘息声让他自己觉得色情到耳根都红了，咬住嘴唇偷偷看向蔡徐坤时却发现那个人心无旁骛地在开车，好像根本不知道自己的情况似的。  
“坤坤…仄不行我…嗯啊！”  
好不容易捱到一个红灯口蔡徐坤的伸手拨弄支架上的手机屏幕，陈立农刚开口要先道歉解释，突然被蔡徐坤通过APP把跳蛋震动幅度调到最大档而差点跳起来，被安全带又勒回了座位上，红着眼角张嘴无声地大喘气。  
“你别…我道歉…唔！”  
“喂你停…嗯…哈…”  
几次试图交涉都以蔡徐坤拨大档位让他说不出话来而告终，正在气头上的狮子座根本就没有想要他解释。  
陈立农现在都不敢完全坐在位置上，这半悬空的姿势让他撑在窗沿的细长小臂都绷起了漂亮青筋，前端的欲望也一点点抬头被绷在牛仔裤里变成折磨，陈立农是不可能当着蔡徐坤的面自己摸的——退一万步讲就算他有这个脸皮，现在也没这个胆量。  
于是这逐渐堆积的快感像潮水一般涌向小腹，然而蔡徐坤对陈立农的身体熟悉程度甚至比身体主人本人更甚，他光是凭余光的观察陈立农隐忍的表情和以往的经验就能猜到陈立农的身体状态，每每在陈立农快要被折磨到顶峰的时候又装作若无其事地把档给减慢，偏不让陈立农高潮。  
被玩弄的陈立农又气愤又难受地握拳砸了一下皮质的扶手，被蔡徐坤瞪了一眼，硬生生地把要骂出口的脏话咽了下去。  
虽然在半小时车程里被这样一直吊着的陈立农心里已经把蔡徐坤骂了个遍，但是当车停进别墅车位蔡徐坤却没有打开车门锁而把椅子往后调整放倒然后对着陈立农扬了扬下巴的时候，陈立农还是忍不住真的骂出口了。

“靠北你有毛病哦！”陈立农不可置信地看着这个折磨了他一路现在还是示意自己蹲他面前帮他口交的男人，觉得这根本不是自己认识的蔡徐坤。  
虽然自己因为撒谎而理亏，但是已经让他拎回家了面子也没了还被他忽略自己感受玩了一路也够了吧！  
然而蔡徐坤根本不为所动，他漂亮的眉头只是轻轻一挑都不需要皱起，那狩猎者的目光就足够有威慑性了。“快点。”  
“我不要！放我下车！”  
“我教训不听话的小孩方法多的是，你别继续惹我。”  
“…滚蛋。”  
“我最后说一遍，过来。”  
陈立农的奶凶威胁如果能得逞一定都是平常蔡徐坤宠的，在蔡徐坤强势起来时，这点就根本不够看的。  
即使是平常皮得上天入地的超级农农，在看着蔡徐坤一副“你越拖我脾气越不好”的模样时也只敢嘴上闹闹。  
“你…你就不怕我把它咬掉。”  
超级怂怂虽然嘴上还在严重抗议，却还是迫不得已地迈开长腿蹲进驾驶舱前面，在努力把长手长腿的自己团在一起时感觉那个跳蛋让自己脸更红了。  
跳蛋上层层的凹凸弧度刺激着肠壁，从各个角度贴合皮肤，如果不是陈立农敏感点深都要被直接震射了，虽然现在感觉淫水和润滑液顺着股沟留下的感觉也足够让他想死了。  
蔡徐坤捏着陈立农下巴逼他直视自己，陈立农能感觉到相比哥哥眼睛里快要喷出的火焰这手的力气已经明显有所收敛，但还是捏得他骨头都疼，“你试试看。”  
陈立农在用牙齿帮蔡徐坤解开裤子拉链时脸就已经要滴血了，等那个充血的大家伙从被拉下的底裤里弹出来时陈立农心想这人不是一路也硬着在折磨自己吗真是有病，然而他想用敷衍的态度对待这强迫的口活时蔡徐坤一下子将肉棒往他嘴里捅了捅，陈立农一下子不得不张大嘴巴再也说不出狠话。  
“还有一半呢，含进去。”蔡徐坤却好整以暇地靠在座位上，甚至还拿起手机，在陈立农消极怠工的时候把跳蛋威胁性地开强了一些，在陈立农鼻腔里被逼出一声闷哼柔软的舌头舔上自己的柱身时才大发慈悲地调低了震动幅度。  
对他撒谎。  
去参加情敌的生日会。  
如果不是自己提前回来怕不是还要夜不归宿。  
蔡徐坤心里一直没有得到平息的怒火化作在陈立农口腔里抽动的动作，陈立农一开始还能用舌头在高温的口腔里磨蹭挑逗阴茎的铃口，可是蔡徐坤开始动的时候本来就被撑得没有缝隙的嘴一下子就难受了呜呜咽咽地又不敢咬又不能骂，唾液把对方肉棒和自己的嘴角弄得满是水光，即使是在昏黄的车内灯光下配着这即使在淫靡画面里依然无辜得让人疯狂的下垂眼也足以让蔡徐坤失去理智了。  
“我今天真的，非常生气。”  
蔡徐坤很想抓着陈立农的头发往里面撞但到底还是舍不得，只能用脚背踢了踢陈立农的屁股让他把头抬得更高，说了一句预警后就横冲直撞地往陈立农口腔深处捣，“我是太宠你了吧？以前都只让你舔湿，没有射进你嘴巴过，这张小嘴就敢拿来说谎了？”  
陈立农连摇头都做不到，半睁着眼睛被蔡徐坤近百下的撞击弄得生理泪水涟涟，嘴角酸麻几乎撑不住地想合上，却被蔡徐坤不容置疑的眼神吓退，“嘴张开点别咬那么紧小妖精。”  
龟头往喉咙深处又抵了几十下后蔡徐坤终于释放在了陈立农嘴里，没做过这种事的陈立农通红的面颊上全是泪水，想骂人又怕把精液吞下去突然呆呆愣愣地不知道该做何反应，还是被蔡徐坤捞到身上坐着的时候吓得一下子把咸腥的液体咽了下去，小脸刚皱起就被蔡徐坤掰过去接了一个很长很长的吻，吻到陈立农本来就出窍的灵魂仿佛都要被吸走了，吻到在口交时还想把人的头一拳打爆的小拳王只能精疲力尽地靠在哥哥怀里。  
因为这种不能高潮一直被折磨还被艹得嘴都麻了的感觉，让陈立农已经被欺负地闹不起来脾气了。  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农回过神来还怯生生地看了自己一眼观察自己还有没有在生气的时候，只觉得自己刚刚快要原地爆炸的心情在这个小祖宗面前也只能先收着了。  
他的确是被气晕头了需要一些行为先平息自己的怒火，自己风尘仆仆赶回来想给小朋友一个惊喜却自己被送了好大一个“惊喜”，打不得骂不得但是怒火下去之前又根本不想听解释只能先把这漂亮的小嘴堵住，可是真的只要一看着陈立农满心满眼都只有自己的时候蔡徐坤就知道自己真的败了。  
他叹了口气，隔着裤子也能感受到陈立农已经湿了，蔡徐坤把跳蛋的开关关掉时陈立农终于松了一口气像是要融化成一团奶油，蔡徐坤抖了抖膝盖问他，“知道错了吗，嗯？”  
陈立农本来想赌气不理他，但是蔡徐坤把他被折磨的可怜兮兮的性器放在掌心揉搓时他还是忍不住哼哼了两声，早被快感浸泡过的身体没过多久就在对方略显粗暴但技巧十足的套弄下缴械。

被蔡徐坤终于抱回卧室床上时哥哥又问了一遍同样的问题，而且手还已经在解开陈立农的米色外套扣子，陈立农赶紧开口，“我就比门禁时间晚了一小时！”  
小朋友大概觉得自己无比理直气壮，但那声音其实要多委屈有多委屈，蔡徐坤几乎是要被以为自己单纯因为他晚归而生气的弟弟气笑了，“仅仅这样？”  
蔡徐坤的手顺着体恤下摆滑进去掐了一把陈立农的腰发泄自己被当成宿管大爷的不满，后者缩了缩身体想躲开，“我不该撒谎的…可…可似如果我说了你肯定不会让我那么晚粗去玩啊！我就只是去个同学的生日会而已！”  
蔡徐坤一巴掌拍到陈立农屁股上，吃痛的陈立农又耻又怒地想蹬开他，却被蔡徐坤直接抓住了纤细的脚踝拽到怀里，“只是个生日会？那个寿星喜欢你你明明知道！”  
那个人是陈立农班上玩得好的朋友因为来过家楼下找陈立农出去玩所以蔡徐坤知道名字，但是不代表他允许这个出现在告白便笺上的名字成为比自己更特殊的存在，一想到陈立农还笑得眉眼弯弯地陪人过生日蔡徐坤心里不爽到极点，手大力地捏了几把小朋友软软的屁股。  
“他哪里喜欢我了？你别乱讲！”陈立农惊讶地睁大眼睛以为蔡徐坤在无理取闹，因为哥哥已经在脱他的裤子了，牛仔裤褪去里面是一双白生生的细长腿，无论怎么看都看不够。  
“陈立农，”蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，“你再敢对我撒一次谎我让你下不了床。”  
“你自己瞎编的！你sen经哦！”陈立农气急败坏，想反抗却被按在床上腿被分开在蔡徐坤腰的两侧，头发也弄得乱糟糟的，配着这溜圆的兔兔眼，倒真的是不知情的模样。  
蔡徐坤有点动摇了，但是沾了润滑液的手指还是探进了陈立农的后穴，被跳蛋调教了许久的后穴湿软紧致，“上周五我接你时你急着去买奶茶把书包往车上丢时书全散开了，不然我也不会看到他夹在你生物练习册里的便笺。”  
想到那张对他的宝贝写了“我喜欢你”的便笺蔡徐坤就不爽地把在陈立农体内开拓的手指就弯了弯，抠着肠壁让陈立农发出一声惊喘。  
这个宝贝是他一个人的，从头到尾从里到外都是。  
不过蔡徐坤虽然生气却也没有做出把别人的情书当场揉了丢进废纸篓的事，他知道以陈立农的条件肯定不止一个追求者，但是他对他自己和陈立农都有信心，相信小兔子看到后会拒绝别人的告白和别人划清界限，于是只是把书帮陈立农又原样装回了书包。  
所以他在看到陈立农对着自己撒谎而出现在对方生日会上的行为时才会原地爆炸，感觉自己人生第一次被打脸得那么惨——被自己全身心宝贝着的人。  
“啊？”陈立农一脸懵逼，努力回忆了一下，“你缩的似绿色那本生物练习册吗？我不资到啊，我上周五背回来后就一直放在家里没翻开过啊…不信你去书房看！”  
蔡徐坤感觉自己的心情一下子被点亮了，怒火消下去了但是欲火还燃着，他把自己一寸寸地钉入陈立农的体内，听着小兔子发出细碎而满足的呜咽。  
然而陈立农的道德高地还没站稳多久，在被蔡徐坤服侍得舒舒服服时突然蔡徐坤看见陈立农手上戴着一个金色的小铁环，“这是什么？”  
蔡徐坤也是酒吧老手，他当然认得这是进酒吧时会发给顾客的戒指，不同颜色表明单身还是非单身，所以这样问的时候明显是问陈立农选的颜色代表什么。  
陈立农被插得晕乎乎的时候突然被这个问题问得一下子清醒了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛想躲闪，却看着蔡徐坤拉过自己的手放在嘴边吻一副不依不饶的样子，“…就…因为是去玩嘛…单身戒啦…啊！”  
果不其然，坦白从宽并没有给陈立农带来什么福利，蔡徐坤勾起一个性感而危险的笑容把人按在身下从刚刚的温柔进攻变成狠狠捣弄，金色小铁环早就被摘下来不知道丢到地毯哪一处，房间里充斥着肉体的撞击声和陈立农咬着手背也挡不住的高亢呻吟。  
“不，不行…坤坤…慢点…唔！”  
蔡徐坤充耳不闻，把陈立农的腿架高，对着泥泞不堪的小穴干得又猛又深，陈立农的手死死地抠住床单指尖又因为用力而泛白，感觉自己眼前都是重影，但重重叠叠都是蔡徐坤。  
“你明明都非单身了怎么心还那么野天天想着出去玩，嗯？”  
“真不如找个笼子真的把你关起来。”  
“这次真的要让你长记性让你不敢再犯这些错误。”  
蔡徐坤的声音本来就性感，现在一字一句在撞击中带着低喘简直是要让陈立农发疯。  
平常的蔡徐坤已经足以让陈立农招架不住了，这次出差回来还被自己气到的恋人简直像是要把自己拆了吃入腹中一般凶猛，陈立农已经又泻过一次了，双腿软软地环在蔡徐坤腰上，漂亮的睫毛上满是泪水和汗水。  
“不要了…哼啊…”  
陈立农被蔡徐坤又放回床上从后面贯穿，他真的觉得自己已经要被捅坏了，蔡徐坤像是纹身一样在他光洁细腻的背上吮吸热吻留下一串红紫的痕迹，陈立农一边觉得这种被珍重的感觉让身体滚烫一边哑着嗓子求饶。  
“不要了真的…呜…”  
“坤坤…别…嗯唔…我错了…”  
“停啊…哥哥！”  
当蔡徐坤终于爆发在陈立农体内时，同时高潮的小恋人已经趴在床上喘气喘得全身都微微颤抖，两个人的发梢都已经被完全打湿，蔡徐坤压在陈立农身上平复了一会儿呼吸然后坐起来把人拉到怀里，“你只能戴我送的戒指，听到没？”  
“嗯…”陈立农现在已经没有余力去思考了，他就着哥哥的手咕嘟咕嘟地喝完了递来的一整杯水，有一种劫后余生的感觉。  
所以几年后当蔡徐坤跪在他面前帮他戴上订婚戒指说“其实你刚成年时我就已经想你求过婚了”时一点印象也没有于是被又教训了一顿就是后话了。

“好了，是哥哥不对，误会了农农，我们农农最乖了，不生气了嗯？”蔡徐坤见陈立农有气无力的以为他是不愿意搭理自己，赶紧捏捏陈立农的脸颊肉哄人。  
“以后家规除了十一点门禁、不能带外人回家过夜和家庭决策民主商量以外再加一条哥哥无条件信任农农好不好？”  
“还有你不能…不能总管着我不管我去哪里你都像监视一样！我都成年了！”  
陈立农回过神来，自己之前回台湾老家时就因为每天打电话和蔡徐坤报平安而被伙伴们调侃“还是乖宝宝啊”“被管得太紧了吧”，Man帅有型的青春期农哥受不了这委屈。  
蔡徐坤手眼通天又强势霸道，陈立农虽然很享受各种特殊优待但还是很介意蔡徐坤不在同龄人面前给自己留足够的面子和交友空间这件事，稍微一吃醋还不经证实就这样，以后岂不是更过分？  
这不让做那不让做地把自己当小孩子看让总想为他分担一点的陈立农颇为无奈，虽然在床上又当自己很成年地在折腾这后半句陈立农没好意思说。  
蔡徐坤沉默了一会儿，把下巴搁在陈立农肩膀上，“那农农你自己把握好分寸…不准做任何危险和出格的事，也不要有事情不和我说。”  
我会疯的。  
蔡徐坤把这四个字咽回心里，收了收手臂把人揽得更紧，陈立农察觉到他语气里的不安，转过头来在哥哥的脸颊上亲了一口，“资道啦，坤坤对我最好了。“  
蔡徐坤顿了顿感觉陈立农吻过的地方都散发着糖果的香甜，语气不自觉无限温柔宠溺，“不管你成没成年，你需要我时我永远都在，我永远是你的哥哥。”


End file.
